The tale of Bella Rose
by Iluvbloomwinx
Summary: Bella Rose is just a normal girl, she wants to just lead a normal life without her mom insisting to have fairytales read every night. But when she finds out that she is a descendant of the brothers grimm, things change drastically.
1. Bella Rose

"Mom, stop! Not another story!" Bella was tired, it had been a long day, and she was not in the mood for a fairytale story. Bella was 13, too old for fictional tales from storybooks. Bella's mom thought otherwise. Bella said,"Mom, I don't want to hear another story!"

"Honey, it's your responsibility. Fairytales are very important."

"In what way?"

Bella's mom stopped for a moment, and seemed to be thinking about something. She said,"Bella, sweetie. I don't know why, but I feel like it's my duty to read all of the fairytales, and for you too, also."

"Mom, I'm 13 years old. I'm not a little kid, I don't believe in those stories anymore. Fairytales aren't real."

Bella sat down in her seat. She was prepared for another day in her favorite subject, English. Bella's teacher was Ms. Mcmullen, she was very nice. She inspired Bella. Bella dreamed of one day being just like her, and also being an author.

Ms. Mcmullen said,"Ok, class. Today we are starting a new unit. This unit is all about fairytales, to the stories of Shakespeare and Andersen. To get an idea of what we will be studying, what was Shakespeare's most famous work?"

Bella raised her hand and said,"It would have to be 'A Midsummer's Night Dream'." Ms. Mcmullen looked surprised. She asked,"What is the tale about?"

"It's about a couple going into the forest with fairies playing pranks on them. Puck is the one who first causes the mischief. At the end, the four people thought it was a dream, and everything is back to normal."

She said,"Yes, that's correct. Something tells me, that you'll be the best on this unit."

_Right, too bad this is just going to be like bedtime, where mom forces me to listen to a fairytale. Who cares if the little mermaid gave her life for the prince, but ends up sad?_

Bella zoned out for the rest of the class and stared out into space. _Why? Why does Mom have to read me these stories? How could it possibly be my responsibility?_

"Honey, I found an old scrapbook!"

Bella was sitting on the couch with her mom looking at the things that were in the attic. So far, all they had found was some old clothes, and a scrapbook.

Bella flipped through, and found pictures of strange people. One had a blonde girl, a messy boy, a younger black haired girl, a old lady, and an old skinny man. Also there was a Great Dane with the black haired girl.

Bella noticed the blonde girl looked a lot like her. She took the picture out and studied it. At the back, someone had written, _The Grimm Family. _Bella asked,"Mom? Who's the Grimm Family?

"Did you say, Grimm family?"

"Yeah,"

Bella's mom seemed to go into a trance, and after a moment, returned to the present. "Honey, this was not our house. It belonged to someone else."

"Then, why does the blonde girl look a lot like me?"

"Bella," Bella's mom warned.

"Fine, no further questions. I'm going to my room."

"Ok, honey. Dinner will be ready at 8."

Bella glanced back at the scrapbook, and went to her room.


	2. Discovery

Bella sat down on her bed and tried not to think about the photograph. She decided to go outside and clear her head. Bella went down the stairs, and the last step made a noise. It's the reason why Bella couldn't have a late dessert anymore.

Bella loved being sneaky, she considered herself Princess of the Sneaks. Bella decided to ignore the book still lying on the couch, and headed to the door. Bella had to grab the keys and unlock every single one, she had no idea why the door had so many locks. But her mom said it was for safety issues.

Bella opened the door, and sat down on the lawn. She glanced at the sky, and thought,_ Why does my mom have to be so weird? I love her, but none of this makes sense. I wish I could get some answers._

Suddenly, there was a loud noise. Bella stood up, and put her sneaky ways to test. She ran towards the noise, and crept up quietly. She ended up looking at something that was impossible. A house with chicken legs and an old hag inside.

Bella's fairytale side was going _BABA YAGA! _Then, she saw a flying man with wings fighting the house and Baba Yaga. He was using a wooden sword, and was using his feet. After a long while of nothing happening, someone said,"Puck! Let me handle this!"

_Puck? The Trickster from A midsummer's night dream? Ok, I am dreaming._

Bella pinched herself, and silently cursed herself. _Ok, not a dream._

Bella glanced back as a black haired girl, Bella thought she had seen her somewhere, as she took out a magic wand and said,"Gimme some lightning!"

The girl flicked it towards the house,and it collapsed. A blonde woman stepped out of the shadows and said,"Puck,"

Puck said,"I know, I failed."

Bella froze. The blonde woman looked just like, the photo! Puck, the blonde girl, and the black haired girl, were them! Bella kept watching as Puck sniffed the air.

"Ladies, I smell a spy."

The blonde girl said,"Is it the Scarlet Hand?"

"No, it's a human."

Bella shrank back down and hoped he wouldn't find her. But Puck spotted her, and grabbed her and set Bella down on the ground. Bella lifted her head up, and saw the blonde girl looking towards her.

The blonde girl said,"What are you doing?"

"Um, I saw Puck and Baba Yaga. Now I'm seeing a woman who looks like a photo in a scrapbook, and who looks like me!"

The girl looked at her, and was shocked."Well, yes, we do look a lot alike. But you're going to forget this happened."

"Why? Look, I have read many fairytales, and my mom is always bugging me to read them. My house has so many locks, and the creaky step stops me from being sneaky. I am the Princess of the Sneaks and I-"

"Wait, did you say your house has a lot of locks,and the bottom step is creaky?'"

"Yes, by the way, is the guy studying me really Puck, from A Midsummer's Night Dream?"

Puck started smiling. He said,"Finally someone started knowing who I am! See, Sabrina?"

Sabrina said,"Whatever, Puck. Look, sweetie, what's your name?"

Bella said,"Bella. Bella Rose."

"Bella, I think you're living in the Grimm House, but in order for you to be inside it living in there, you have to be a..."

Sabrina glanced at the black haired girl, and she said,"Daphne? Do you really think she's-"

Daphne asked,"Bella, how long have you been living in that house?"

"Um, ever since I was born."

"Then, it's true."

Sabrina said,"Bella, I don't know how to tell you this, but... Have you ever heard of the Brothers grimm?"

"Yes, they wrote the fairytales."

"Well, you are a descendant from the Brothers grimm, you are a grimm. Fairytales are actually accounts of things that really happened. The house you're living in can only be habited by grimms."

Bella was shocked."Does that mean, I'm related to you?"

"In a way, yes. But I don't know how. Anyway, as grimms we are fairytale detectives to investigate mysteries that the Everafters make, or fairytale characters."

"Ok, and that means they are alive, including Baba Yaga."

"Yes, she's only one example."

"Wait, does that mean Mayor White is Snow White? And Ms. Locks is Goldilocks? No wonder she kept moving stuff when she came over once to check our house!"

Sabrina said,"Yep, you catch on very quickly. For now, you have to stick with us. Baba Yaga might alert the other Everafters that there's another grimm. Every grimm is in danger of being murdered."

"Wait, MURDERED!?"

**DA DA DAAAAAA! Review please!**


	3. Explanations

Sabrina ignored Bella's cries and said,"Puck, let's go to the house."

Puck grabbed Sabrina and Daphne's hands as Sabrina took hold of Bella with the other. Puck flew towards Bella's home, and landed on the doorstep. Bella took a minute to recover, and said,"What's important here?"

Sabrina didn't answer, she just looked at the house. She took a deep breath as tears came to her eyes."I haven't seen this house in a while, so many memories..."

Bella said,"Sabrina?"

"This was my Granny Relda's home. She died, even though she was an Everafter. Her home disappeared without a trace, it wasn't until today that we finally find it. Surprisingly, I didn't think of looking again at Ferryport Landing. The first time we checked here, it was gone."

Bella said,"If only Grimms can be here, then, why is my mom here? She's lived here all of her life too, I think."

Sabrina said,"I'm not sure, what still puzzles me is that you're not being stubborn, and also finding this hard to believe."

Bella shrugged."I saw Puck battling Baba Yaga with a house on legs. I think that's enough evidence."

Daphne said,"Man, you should've seen how Sabrina acted when she first found out."

"But, why are you comparing me to Sabrina?"

Daphne said,"Um, cause you look a lot like her, and act like her too. You said that you're the Princess of the Sneaks, well Sabrina is the Queen of Sneaks."

Bella said,"Huh, amazing. Got any tips on how to avoid the last step?"

Sabrina smiled."Try to jump it, it's the only way."

Puck said,"Enough, what are we doing here?"

Sabrina said,"We need to find out how Bella is related to the Brothers Grimm. Also, explain to Bella's mom that we are going to take care of her and also away from this house."

Bella said,"WHAT? But I need to go to school-"

Puck said,"Who needs school?"

Sabrina ignored Puck."Bella, you are in danger. Later we can solve that problem."

Bella said,"How am I in a danger, exactly?

Sabrina said,"Bella, Baba Yaga is a member of the Scarlet Hand. They're out to kill every Grimm so they can take out the barrier placed by my great-great-great-great grandfather, Willhelm Grimm. The barrier was taken out by Mirror, the original master of the Scarlet Hand. But when a new Master took control, the Scarlet Hand arose. Then, Daphne put the barrier spell back, with the help of her coven."

Daphne said,"I wish people would just learn to stop messing around, but no. Sabrina's a Fairytale defense attorney, she works with Robin Hood as her partner. Puck is the king of Fairie, but I'm still a fairytale detective."

Bella said,"If you guys are all in danger of being murdered, shouldn't you guys put a barrier spell on our house?"

Sabrina said,"There was a protection spell on the house, but it got removed when Granny died."

Bella said,"Sabrina, isn't my mom in danger, too?"

Sabrina glanced at the house, and said,"You're right, your mom might be a Grimm, too. Considering that she's enforced you to read fairytales. Anyway, we'll explain details more on our history later. We have to get your mom and you to a safer location."

* * *  
Bella was laying on a ratty old bed, Sabrina had told her that they were in Briar Rose's shop, Sacred Grounds. Bella was so happy to meet Briar Rose, or Sleeping Beauty. Briar Rose said she had died before by a dragon, but a man named Jake Grimm had traveled back in time to save her.

Bella was waiting for Sabrina to tell her the story, and glanced at her mom sleeping next to her. Daphne had cast a sleeping spell on Bella's mom so she wouldn't know anything, the bad thing was knowing when she would wake up. Bella knew the cure, but who would kiss her, who deeply loved her? Bella's dad disappeared a long time ago, no one knew exactly where he had gone.

Sabrina entered Sacred Grounds, and sat in a chair next to Bella. She said,"So, my guess is you're pretty confused by now."

"A little bit, but you're going to explain it to me, right?"

Sabrina nodded."Well, Jacob and Willhelm Grimm are the Brothers Grimm. Willhem was my great-great-great-great grandfather. Everything they wrote was an account of something that really happened. Bach when they were alive, fairy-tale creatures were everywhere, even amidst humans. But things were changing, a tension between fairy-tale creatures and humans. Everafters were being persecuted,arrested, and forced into hiding, it was not becoming a safe place to use your magic. The brothers realized it would probably come to an end, and started writing as many stories as they could. Some of them happened hundreds of years ago, while some they saw themselves.

"Everafters are just another word for fairy-tale creatures. Puck, Daphne, and I are Everafters, and so was my Granny. Then, the Everafters decided to move to America, Willhelm helped by purchasing what is now called Ferryport Landing. The Everafters built this land, and many came here. There was peace, but then humans started moving in again, and the Everafters felt in danger again. Soon, some decided to rebel, and also hate humans. When it started getting worse, Willhelm went to Baba Yaga to set a barrier spell on the town, no more Everafters getting out, only in. But as a price, he sacrificed our freedom. A Grimm must stay in Ferryport Landing or the barrier will fall, the other way is if every Grimm dies. We're not ever leaving, so the only way is to kill the Grimms."

Bella said,"And the Scarlet Hand is the group of rebels?"

"Yes, they took my parents for 2 years, and Daphne and I ended up in an orphanage. We jumped from foster family to foster family, all of them were nutcases. That earned me my title. Granny adopted us and introduced us to the family business. I didn't want to get involved, but I eventually learned to accept it. The magic mirror from Snow White was the master, and I considered him my best friend. But, me and Daphne defeated him, sadly a new master rules over the new Scarlet hand, now. We don't know who he/she is,"

"She?"

"We've heard rumors it might be a woman, so it's a he/she,"

Bella processed the information, and said,"Sabrina, how are we going to find out this? I mean, it's my responsibility to be a fairy-tale detective, but what about my mom? I know she wouldn't believe this, but my dad disappeared a long time ago. I don't know anyone who could've possibly loved her."

Sabrina said,"Don't worry, I'll stick with you, and everything will turn out fine."


	4. Life of a Grimm

Sabrina ate some muffins with coffee, as Bella sipped hot chocolate. Puck came in, and said,"What's going on?"

Sabrina said,"Puck, I already explained Bella the entire story. Now, we just have to track Bella's father, I think we're going to need him to find out how Bella's related to us."

Puck said,"Great, didn't we try that before with your little brother, Basil?"

Sabrina said,"Puck, shut up. Just because we couldn't find him, doesn't mean we can't find Bella's dad."

"Whatever you say, Captain Doodieface."

Sabrina turned red, and shouted,"YOU JERK!"

Bella watched Puck go out of the coffee shop. She asked,"What was that about?"

Sabrina said,"Puck drew on my face with pernament marker when I was 12. Captain Doodieface was on my forehead for a month."

"Gotcha, though the way you act towards him is weird."

Sabrina sighed,"I know, I like him. Just don't tell him."

Bella pretended to zip her lips."I promise."

Daphne entered, and sat next to Sabrina."Sabrina, did you tell her?"

"Yep."

Bella asked,"So, what can I call you? Just Sabrina, considering I'm related to you in a way."

"I guess plain Sabrina, Daphne, and Puck will do."

Bella said,"What are we going to do now? Eventually word will get around that the Grimms are here in Briar Rose's coffee shop."

Sabrina said,"We're going to head to the house, now. Puck and Daphne are going to find a way to put a protection spell on the house again. Then, we're going to look through the family journals for any clues on your dad."

"Sabrina, who's Basil?"

"Basil's my brother. He was kidnapped by Mirror in a twisted plan to take over his body so he could escape from the barrier. But we saved him, and he was free. Basil had a kid and wife, but then he disappeared. We never met his family, and we don't even know if they're still alive."

Bella said,"I hope you'll find him, Sabrina."

"I know."

Daphne came back, and said,"All right, we're going on the carpet!"

Sabrina groaned."Not the carpet, you know I hate it."

"Sorry, Puck's too grouchy to fly. I asked why, but he was too pouty."

Sabrina said,"Never mind, let's just go."

* * *  
Sabrina screamed as they went high in the air. Bella sat down, and immediately felt a lot better. Bella enjoyed the rushing sound of the air, and all of the sights on the bottom. The bakery, Blue Plate Special Diner, Ferryport Landing Library, and finally, home. Bella jumped off, and said,"That...was...AWESOME!"

Sabrina felt dizzy, and said,"Not for me."

Daphne said,"Sabrina's never liked a carpet ride. Want me to teach you how to fly a carpet one time?"

"Sure!"

Sabrina said,"Not now, we have to go in the house, this is business, Daphne."

Bella grabbed the keys and unlocked every lock, and opened the door. Daphne asked,"Why didn't you knock 3 times and say We're home?"

Bella said,"I have to what?"

Sabrina said,"When Granny Relda was still alive, we had to do that to open the door. Guess it got removed when she died. But, you'll have to do it once..."

There was a loud boom, and Daphne said,"It's on. Now we have to do it."

Bella said,"Ok, that's weird."

Daphne said,"That's the life of a grimm."

Bella walked in, and said,"So, what are we looking for?"

Sabrina said,"Where do you keep the journals?"

"What journals?"

"The family journals, where everyone in the Grimm family has kept one and written fairy-tale accounts."

"Well, there are some old stuff in the attic, that's where I found a picture of you and Daphne."

"That must be where it is."

Bella led Sabrina and Daphne to the attic, and they searched for the journals. Sabrina found an old box, labeled **The Grimm Family**. She opened it, and found the journals. Sabrina quickly looked for Basil's, and she found it.

"I found Basil's journal!"

Bella, Daphne, and Sabrina opened it, and found a journal entry, the most recent one inscripted,

_I can't do this anymore, I have to leave. My family is in danger, because I'm a grimm. Grimms help Everafters, but Emily is in danger, also my little daughter, Bella. Emily found out of my job as a fairy-tale detective, and she wanted to help too. I foolishly let her, and then the Master came to attack her, she suffered greatly. I saved her, with the help of Charming. But after that moment, I sprayed forgetful dust on Charming, the Master, and anyone to witness it, including Emily. I love Emily, but I have to go before I endanger anyone else, even if it means leaving Sabrina and Daphne. And Puck, my brother in law. If anyone finds this, I have concealed myself in Faerie, but don't look for me, I want to be alone._

Daphne said,"Well, he isn't going to get his wish granted!"

Bella said,"Basil's my dad? And he mentioned my mom, no wonder she thinks it's my responsibility to read fairytales. She knew the life of a Grimm. But that means, Sabrina, you're my aunt, and also Daphne. Wait a minute, Puck and you are married?"

Sabrina smiled sheepishly."Yes."

"So, Puck's my uncle."

"Yes."

"My guess is now, we have to go find Faerie and find my dad. Then, bring him back to help us. He could also reveal to us who the Master is, we could stop the Scarlet Hand."

Sabrina smiled."You're getting the hang of things already."


	5. Journal

Sabrina handed Bella a blank journal with her name written on it. Bella asked,"What is it?"

"It's a journal, as a Grimm, it's your responsibility to document fairy-tale felonies."

"How do I start?"

"Well, I started my journal with saying what happened in my life, which reminds me, you also have to read the family journals, including mine. You never know when it might help."

Bella thought for a minute, and said,"I could start with saying Basil's my dad, and he's mysteriously gone, taking with him the identity of the Master of the Scarlet Hand, a group of evil Everafters who have tormented our family for a while now."

"Impressive, you're a good writer."

Bella shrugged."I want to become an author one day, this might help me get started. Sabrina, why do these things have to happen? I mean, I seriously would prefer having a normal life, without wondering where's my dad, or the danger of being killed."

"Can't say I blame you. If you see my journal, I used to say the same thing, I never wanted to be in the family business. I was just like my dad, not wanting this. It took me a while to accept it, but you will, soon."

"One more thing, where is Puck?"

Sabrina looked guilty. She glanced at the door, and said,"He's, sulking. I guess he didn't like having you around, I have no time to insult him. Which makes pulling pranks on me out of the question."

"You guys have a weird relationship."

"I know. Do you want to go find him?"

"Sure, but can we please go on the carpet?"

"NO WAY."

Bella begged with puppy dog eyes."Please? Pretty please, with a cherry on top?"

"Fine, but you'll have to start on journal entries today, promise?"

"I promise, it's a very easy promise."

Sabrina had to take deep breaths to calm herself down, Bella on the other hand was having the time of her life. While Sabrina kept on the look out, Bella pulled out her journal and started writing.

_June 16_  
_My name is Bella Rose and this is my journal. I'm just going to follow Sabrina and start at the beginning. I thought I was a normal girl, with Emily Rose as my mom. She and I lived a normal life in Ferryport Landing, in the famous Grimm house. My mom always bugged me to read fairy-tales, but I didn't see the importance of it. I've always dreamed of becoming an author, so I found this a good place to start. My life changed when Sabrina, Puck, and Daphne entered in my life, and revealed to me the truth, fairy-tales being real stories and all that. Basil, Sabrina and Daphne's brother, is my dad._

_I didn't know who my dad was, until today. He was a Grimm, and he led my mom in the family business. Unfortunately, he discovered the new Master of the Scarlet Hand when he or she tried to kill my mom. He used forgetful dust to rid of the memory he keeps with him, he's hiding in Faerie. We're going to find him, and I'm going to meet my dad. Until then, the new Master roams, while I haven't met any danger, yet. Sabrina says she would give her life to make sure I never come in that type of danger, but she knows that's impossible. I'm scared, but I take this responsibility seriously. My mom is under a sleeping spell, and I'm on a magic carpet with Sabrina_

Sabrina said,"Keep quiet, Bella."

Bella stopped writing, and looked where Sabrina's eyes were looking. A man with a scar on his face, and cape and boots was looking straight at them. He snarled, and Bella felt a shiver at his presence. Sabrina said,"Leave us alone, Nottingham. I'm no longer 12 years old."

He grinned."As if I could ever forget that. I heard from the Master, that you have a new member in the family, Bella Rose."

"And?"

"Well, I can't leave you alone, the Master told me to give you a warning. Don't try to leave this town and find Basil, or else."

Sabrina showed no signs of fear. She said,"You and what army?"

Nottingham snarled again, and waved his hand. Bella saw a goblin with an ax, approach them. All of a sudden, he grabbed Bella and took her away, running. Bella was terrified, with Sabrina shouting,"Bella!"

Bella kicked with all her might, but the goblin wouldn't let her go. He set her down, and pinned her with his feet. The goblin raised his ax, and Bella prayed. Then, Bella heard a familiar voice shout,"No one messes with the niece of the Trickster King."

Puck came landing on the goblin, surprising him on dropping the ax. He also let go of Bella, and she scrambled out of his reach. Puck transformed into a gorilla and hit him hard. Bella gasped as he launched Puck into the sky. Bella saw him, looking at her with a bloodthirsty face. She ran as fast as she could, hoping Puck would come back. Sabrina came on the carpet, grabbing Bella and hugging her.

"Don't scare me like that, Bella."

Bella felt like she never wanted to let go."Sabrina, a goblin almost killed me!"

"I know, but, that's the life of..."

"Don't tell me, a Grimm?"

"Yes, and tell me, how did you survive?"

"Puck saved me, and in the nick of time. By the way, was that guy with the scar on his face, Sheriff Nottingham? From Robin Hood? I thought he had gotten sucked up by a garden of roses."

Sabrina looked surprised."How did you know that?"

"I read a bit of your journal at the end."

"Well, he was. But somehow he escaped, he and the goblin are members of the Scarlet Hand."

"Those guys will stop at nothing to get their freedom, and word does spread around quickly. Something tells me the Master might remember what happened that night, and doesn't want any interference."

"You're right, but we have to leave soon. This town is too dangerous for you, we have to leave now."

"No way, first you're going to introduce me to Everafters. If I'm going to be a Grimm, I want to meet Snow, Goldilocks, Prince Charming, and Robin Hood!"

Sabrina groaned,"Bella, would you risk your life?"

"Yes, a goblin almost gave me a haircut, isn't that already life risking? And being on that carpet?"

"Fine, but we'll make the visit short. And no more requests, after we meet them, we're leaving."

Bella kept from squealing when Snow White came in. She had jet-black hair and porcelain skin, her eyes were a dazzling blue, and her teeth were so white they were nearly blinding. Bella thought she was the most beautiful woman on the planet, and Snow smiled.

Snow White asked,"Hi Sabrina, who's this girl?"

Sabrina said,"Hi, this is Bella Rose, she's a Grimm."

"Oh, does she know who I am?"

Bella said,"YES! Snow White! Is it true you're married with Prince Charming?"

Snow blushed, and said,"Yes, Billy and I are married. He came too, but Sabrina, why did you need us to come? Goldi's also here, and Robin Hood, but why at the Grimm house?"

"I couldn't meet at the office, Robin Hood told me the office was attacked by Nottingham and the Scarlet Hand thugs. Probably trying to discourage us and give us a warning."

Snow gasped."Why? What was the warning for?"

"To discourage us from entering the outside."

Snow said,"How? I thought there was no way out of the barrier, the spell is forever lost. Baba Yaga claimed that there was no way to take it down, now that it is lost."

Before Sabrina could answer, William, Robin Hood, and Goldilocks came in. William Charming was a tall broad-shouldered man, very handsome, had dazzling blue eyes, a strong jaw, and perfectly combed black hair. He had a sneer on his face, and it changed when he saw Snow.

He said,"Snow, we are getting tired of waiting. Why are we here?"

Bella said,"You're here to answer some questions."

William glanced at her, and turned to Sabrina."Who is this child who is commanding me?"

Sabrina said,"She's Bella Grimm, and you have to listen to her."

"Not another Grimm, this town has plenty of Grimms! They're just like cockroaches!"

Snow shouted,"Billy Charming! That is no way to introduce yourself to Bella. But, why do you want to talk with him, Bella?"

"He knows who the Master of the Scarlet Hand is."

Goldilocks stepped forward, and cleared her throat. She had curly blond hair and dazzling eyes. Her face was round and tanned with dimples and a dainty nose speckled with golden freckles. She said,"Is that true? Robin Hood?"

Robin Hood was also a handsome man, and he said,"Charming, why didn't you tell us?"

Charming said,"I have no idea what she's talking about! I haven't met the Master! Nor I have any clue who he is!"

Sabrina said,"It's a she, Charming."

Bella said,"I thought you said it was a he or she."

"I overheard one of the Master's goons discussing the Master, they referred to her as a woman, it's a she."

Charming interrupted, and said,"Either way, I have no idea!"

"It's because my father, Basil, made you forget. He knows who the Master is, and that's why we have to go to Faerie."

"Then, why are you still here? You're wasting time, talking with me when you can be out defeating the Scarlet Hand!"

Bella said,"Well, I wanted to meet you, Snow, Goldi, and Robin Hood first. I'm just 13, I want to meet Everafters, but how are we going to leave the barrier, Sabrina?"

"We're going to need the Exotic Enchantress."


	6. Exotic Enchantress

Despite Bella's stream of questions, Sabrina didn't say anything as she got the many keys out of her pocket. Snow, Charming, Goldi, and Robin also were pestering Sabrina with questions, until she finally said,"Enough! I'll explain it to you later, till then, shut up until we get into the mirror."

Snow asked,"Sabrina, the mirror is still intact?"

"Yes, it is. Just because Mirror left doesn't mean the mirror broke."

Sabrina opened the door, and a full length mirror was in there. There was a bed, and that was pretty much it. Bella asked,"Sabrina, how does entering a mirror feel?"

"I'm not going to spoil it for you."

Charming mumbled,"I wonder why Bella gets to ask questions and we don't."

Sabrina glared at him."Charming, I heard that. And just so you know, I have a right to kick you out of my house."

Charming grumbled again, but didn't say anything else. Bella cautiously walked through, and she felt like ripples of a pool were happening. Bella saw a magnificent hall with lots of doors. She was amazed by everything being so beautiful.

Sabrina asked,"Do you love it Bella?"

"How could I not? It's amazing! The Hall of Wonders contains magical things, right?"

"Yes, how did you know that?"

Bella admitted,"I took your journal to read, and I already finished it."

"WHAT? That quickly?"

"I'm a fast reader. By the way, Puck really kissed you in his room when he doodled on your face?"

Sabrina blushed when Snow, Charming, Robin Hood, and Goldi started singing,"Sabrina and Puck, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then comes marriage, and a baby in a baby carriage!"

Bella laughed, and Sabrina said,"Enough! That's enough, we have to go now."

"Are you leaving me puke face?"

Sabrina groaned as Puck came in. Of course he would know where Sabrina is, there was an uncomfortable silence. Sabrina said,"Snow, lead everyone to the Room of Reflections. There's an elevator, now. I'll catch up."

Snow, Charming, Robin Hood, and Goldi went to the elevator, and zipped to the end of the hall. Bella stayed behind, and spied on Puck and Sabrina. Sabrina asked,"Puck, why have you been such a jerk lately?"

"It's because ever since that marshmallow entered our lives, you all have gone Bella this, Bella that! No one appreciates me, even you, my supposed wife!"

Sabrina glared, and said,"Puck, may I remind you that even though Bella is an Everafter, she is still in danger of dying. She is helpless, and now the Scarlet Hand will be after her. You know this, then why aren't you understanding?"

"Because I'm an Everafter and I don't die!"

"That's because you're Puck, and Bella is Bella. Until you stop acting like the jerk face you once were, don't talk to me unless it's an emergency."

Bella ducked, as Sabrina walked to the elevator. Bella paused, _I'm an Everafter, it never mentioned this in Sabrina's journal! But, an Everafter doesn't die, but that doesn't stop them from ever dying. Now, focus on what just happened. Puck and Sabrina are going through a fuse. All because of me, god, now I have to fix it._

Bella got up, and saw Puck crying. Puck quickly wiped his tears when he saw Bella, and asked,"What do you want?"

"I heard what happened with Sabrina."

"So? I don't care about her."

"Puck, you know and I know, that's a lie."

"Fine, if it is, what do you care?"

"Puck, you're my uncle. And the reason I like you, is because you saved me from that goblin. I'll convince Sabrina to forgive you, on the condition that you don't act like a jerk."

"It will be hard, but I will agree."

Puck and Bella headed to the elevator, and stepped inside. Bella pushed the button, and they zipped to the end of the hall. Everyone was waiting for them, and Bella asked, "So, the Room of Reflections is a room with twenty-five mirrors?"

"Yes, they are portals to the mirrors. The Exotic Enchantress lives in the Room of Reflections, the reason you can't see her, is because you have to place your hand on the door here."

Sabrina placed her hand on the red stone on the wall. It shimmered, and the entire room turned red. Suddenly, a woman was standing in front of them. She had black hair, dazzling brown eyes, and her dress was emerald-green, with pink lace. The woman said,"Hello Sabrina, and guests."

Bella said,"Wow, do you have a name? Besides the Exotic Enchantress?"

"Yes, I do. I like to be called Katie, Bella."

"Cool, you know my name."

"I know every member of the Grimm family, including your mother and father, Basil and Emily Grimm."

"So, how are you going to get us on the other side of the barrier?"

Sabrina said,"Only Katie has enough power to transport us there, and only you, me, Puck, and Daphne are going."

Charming said,"Then what was the point of us coming here? I could be doing other important things right now."

Snow said,"Billy, you were with me at lunch."

"After that."

Goldi said,"William, you have nothing after that. Your job as assistant mayor had nothing else to do."

Charming glared at her. Sabrina interrupted,"The reason why I asked you all to come here was to guard the mirror, the Scarlet Hand can't find out there is a way to escape the barrier. Also, contact Daphne, she's going to meet us there."

Snow asked,"Where exactly are you going, Sabrina?"

"We're going to Faerie."


	7. Clues

**I know what you're thinking, "She actually uploaded!?" I know it's crazy, but I love working on Peter and Ariel, so it distracted me. Don't worry to people reading Confessions, I will continue.**

Some would describe the feeling of whirling through a barrier so powerful and magical, but Bella just thought it was nauseous. All she could see was a black hole, and feel Sabrina's hand. When she opened her eyes, she saw an endless road, with Ferryport Landing behind her.

"That felt, surreal."

Daphne was right behind her, and she asked Sabrina,"What does surreal mean?"

"It's basically another word for bizarre."

Bella said,"Whoa, where did Daphne come from?"

"She was right behind us, I guess. Ok, we got to keep moving."

"Sabrina, question. If Faerie is in New York, how are we going to get there? You don't have the magic carpet, and I really don't want to walk all the way there."

Sabrina said,"Puck is going to take us to Faerie. You still have that key, Puck?"

"Yep, why would I ever lose it?"

Puck took out his key, and turned it in an invisible door, and opened it. Everyone stepped inside, and Bella glanced at the town."Bye Mom, Ms. Mcmullen. Bye Ferryport Landing, and my normal life." Bella stepped blindly in, and she heard a dark voice screaming,"They're getting away! After them!"

Bella couldn't breathe for a long while, and Sabrina shook her awake."Bella! You okay?" Bella said,"Someone saw us disappear, and, and..."She started hyperventilating, and Sabrina gave her a plastic bag. Bella took it and breathed, after a moment Bella could speak. She said,"I think, Sheriff Nottingham saw us disappear, and he had an army with him."

Sabrina hugged her, and Daphne said,"Don't worry, you're safe here. We're no longer in Ferryport Landing, we're two hours away. Welcome to Faerie, or as others call it, New York City."Bella rushed to end of the bridge, and gasped. She had never been in New York, Bella's mom had promised her to take her here one day, but she never had.

Puck said,"Okay, we need to go to Central Park, Sabrina?"

"I'm on it, unfortunately, we don't have a way to get there. Last time we went to Faerie, we took a car. We came here through your portal Puck, do you have a way to go straight to Faerie, or to Hans Christian Andersen?"

Puck replied,"We can fly there, I have forgetful dust."

Bella said,"Um, do you have a lot? There's a LOT of people in New York City that can notice you flying, Puck. What we need is a distraction, and I think there's something that might work."

Sabrina said,"With what? It would have to be a big distraction, even I can't think of something, and I'm the Queen of Sneaks. You're the princess,"

"I know what we have to do."

Lots of busy New Yorkers were busy walking everywhere. Since it was already summer, kids were walking all over enjoying their freedom. The big screen was advertising different ads, and suddenly it showed Bella saying hi."Fellow citizens of New York, I just want to say, THEY"RE GIVING OUT FREE CRUISES AT FERRYPORT LANDING! But this awesome offer is just available for 1 day, so go NOW!" Everyone stopped, and soon there was a humongous crowd charging for every exit out to Ferryport Landing.

As New York City was completely deserted, Bella smiled in triumph."Any chance you can hand that title over, Sabrina?"Sabrina shook her head."No way, I earned it over 2 years of foster care. But, you're close. That was amazing, you really are the Princess of Sneaks."

Puck grabbed Sabrina and Daphne, and Sabrina got hold of Bella's hand. Puck had a determined face, and Bella guessed it was because he wanted Sabrina to forgive him again. When they landed in the middle of Central Park, Bella looked at the statue, and asked,"Sabrina, can I do it?" Sabrina nodded. Bella placed her hand on Hans Christian Andersen, and said,"Knock knock," The statue turned to her with a big smile, and said,"Who's there?"

The world went fuzzy, and Bella couldn't point out anything clearly. She seemed to be falling, and falling with a plunk on the ground. She glanced at her surroundings, and saw an old-fashioned restaurant called The Golden Egg. Bella quickly stood up, and headed inside. When she opened the door, Puck, Daphne, and Sabrina were already inside. She saw different Everafters talking, chatting, and drinking in different parts. Momma was already cleaning glasses when Bella walked in. Sabrina walked over, and asked,"Momma, where is Titania? We need to speak with her,"

"She's in the room where you last came, Sabrina. Puck, you've grown a lot. Came to see your mother again, I must warn you of something. She's still a little mad that you decided to leave Faerie to go to Ferryport Landing when you're the King of Faerie. Yes, you're still the king, but just be careful."

Puck nodded. Bella said,"Hi Momma, I'm Bella."

"Nice to meet you, Bella. I've never seen you before, how are you related to the Grimms?"

Sabrina said,"My brother Basil is Bella's dad. The reason we came here is because Basil is somewhere hidden here in Faerie."

Momma's eyes widened."Basil? Say, how does he look like?"

"He has curly red hair and green eyes, and he's an Everafter too."

Momma motioned for the group to get closer, and they did. She whispered,"I know him, he used to work here as one of the bartenders. He left a month ago, and he said something about leaving to work for Twilarose. I don't know why, though. Twilarose is a terrible person to work for."

Bella asked,"Why?"

"She doesn't pay that well, honey. I suggest going to her dress shop and see if she knows where Basil is."

Bella looked at Sabrina."I'm so close to finding my dad."


	8. Basil's back!

Twilarose's dress shop was hard to miss. There were brightly colored dresses on the mannequins, and it seemed to Bella that they were embarassed because of the very unique designs. Sabrina opened the door, and Bella stepped in. A roly poly lady wearing a pink dress turned around with a huge smile on her face."Welcome to Twilarose's fashion emporium, how can I help you?" Sabrina said,"Hi Twilarose, long time no see."

Twilarose's eyes widened,"The Grimm family is here once again? What do you want this time?" Sabrina said,"Do you know Basil?" Twilarose ducked her head, and said,"I have no idea who he is." Sabrina said,"I know you know who he is, he stopped to work here. Twilarose, where is he?" Twilarose said,"Fine, yes, Basil used to work here. And he was such a diligent worker, but he quit on me. Said I never paid him enough, so he left me. Basil said he was going to the Golden Egg to get a drink just now, if you want to catch him, I suggest you get a personal escort from me!"

Puck said,"What's the catch?" Twilarose said,"If you buy one of my dresses, you get a free escort to the Golden Egg." Everyone groaned, but Sabrina grabbed a blue prom dress and gave her the money needed on the price tag."Okay, now zap us there." Twilarose flicked her wand, and the group disappeared.

Bella didn't know what to expect going back to the Golden Egg, but when she saw a tall redhaired man with green eyes drinking what seemed to be sodapop, Bella's heart thudded. _This has to be Basil, my dad! Oh my gosh, my dad!_ Puck said,"Basil!" Basil turned around, and he smiled."Puck! Sabrina! Daphne! I haven't seen you guys in a while, and who is this girl?" Bella could barely speak,"Dad?"

Basil's eyes widened,"Bella?" He hugged Bella tightly, and she hugged him back. He also hugged Puck, Sabrina, and Daphne too. Bella never wanted to stop hugging Basil, or even be apart from him. Basil suddenly said,"Wait, how did you find me?" Sabrina said,"We read your most recent journal entry that said you were in Faerie."

"Then you also read the part that said to not look for me." Bella said,"Dad, we know that you know who the master of the Scarlet Hand is, but we need to know so we can stop her. And, we had to find you, my-" Sabrina's phone ringtone rang, Everybody loves kung fu fighting, those jerks were fast as lightning! Sabrina blushed and answered it,"Hello?" Her face dropped, and she said,"Of course, we'll be back soon, Briar." Bella said,"What is it Sabrina?"

Sabrina said,"Your mom's missing, and on the bed is a red handprint."

Bella just stared and stared at the handprint on the bed. She couldn't believe that her mom had just disappeared without a trace, Briar had never left the coffee shop. She was busy with customers as usual, but the bed was locked behind the storage closet. It was expanded with Jake's special magic, and only Briar and Mallobarb had the key. Sabrina walked over, and said,"Hey, this is a mystery we all have to solve together, Bella. We could use your help."

Basil said,"And this is why I had to leave," He was still ranting, but he was also worried."I left because the Master would hurt my family, and she's still doing it." Bella asked,"Who's the Master?" Basil said,"I don't remember." Sabrina grabbed his hand, and said,"What do you mean you don't remember? Explain yourself."

"Yeah, what Sabrina said!"Daphne said. Basil said,"I also threw forgetful dust on myself to forget who the Master was, but only a small supply so I wouldn't forget important things like Bella, Emily, or my family." Bella said,"Well that's just great, now we can't find her, or have any clue where my mom is. How are we going to find her?"

Basil jumped up from his seat, and said,"Whoa, and who said you're going to help, Bella?" Sabrina said,"I did." Basil turned to her, and looked at her as if she had pudding for a brain."Are you crazy? My wife is gone, and it's all because of the Scarlet Hand. Do you think I'm going to let my 5 year old daughter be a fairytale detective or be a Grimm?"

Bella said,"Dad, I'm 13 years old, and I was nearly killed by a goblin this afternoon. If I can handle that, I think I'm ready for this, and besides, Grimms can't run from danger. We have to embrace it, and, the Scarlet Hand knows I'm a Grimm already, so I'm in danger either way."

Basil glared at Sabrina, and said,"I don't care if you're 5 or 20 years old, you're not going to be in the family business. The Master is after us, and it already has your mom, I'm not going to let it get you too." Bella glanced at Snow White, and she looked very concerned. Sabrina also saw her face, and said,"Snow, what's wrong?" Snow looked at everyone, and said,"I found out from Billy that, that,"

Bella said,"That what?" Snow's face was streaming with tears, and Daphne handed her a handkerchief. Snow wiped the tears off her face, and she said,"Apple is missing, too. Apparently, the Scarlet Hand took her as well as Emily." Sabrina gasped,"No, not Apple!" Daphne said,"NOT APPLE! Um, who's Apple?" Bella said,"I could ask the same thing."

Sabrina turned to Snow, and she nodded."I'll tell them." Snow cleared her throat, and strained to say the next few words."Apple is my daughter."

"YOUR DAUGHTER!?"Everyone shouted besides Sabrina. Daphne asked,"Why didn't you tell us before, Ms. White?" Snow said,"I didn't want to burden you with this, you all were busy introducing Bella to the family business." Bella said,"How old is she?"

"She's 16 years old, and she's been missing for a couple of hours. I don't know why the Scarlet Hand would take Apple or Emily, it's all very strange. Or how they managed to open the storage door when the door was locked." Bella said,"Maybe they didn't need a key, there's a lot of creatures with magic in this town, they could just use their powers. But this is a mystery we have to crack, for the sake of my family, and Apple."


	9. The Trap

**Super excited to be writing chapter 9. I went to heb today and saw the employees putting backpacks and other school supplies. It depressed me, because school's starting next month. Not going to have much time to update from tomorrow to sunday because I'm going to mexico. Wish me happy vacation! Now to stop my rambling, on towards the story.**

Bella tried to examine as much things as she could in the storage closet where her mom had been. There was not much, all that was there was an old bed with the hand print still in place. She tried to imagine how the kidnapper could have gotten the key with no one seeing a thing. Maybe it was at night, when Briar wasn't busy with customers. She said she had gone to the Blue Diner across the street with Jake, but the closet was still locked.

Bella was pondering all of this when she saw a red glove under the bed. She picked it up and observed that the kidnapper had a very small hand. It seemed dainty, Bella knew she would have to dig up the family journals to find out about people with small dainty hands. She went to tell Sabrina what she had found, only to find her having a deep discussion with Basil. Bella couldn't help but eavesdrop, only to find out that they were talking about her.

"I don't see why you're letting her search that closet, as soon as we rescue Emily I'm taking her and Bella far away from Ferryport Landing." Sabrina said,"Basil, think logically. You have to ask Bella if she wants to stay too, I mean, Emily has a say in this too. And if what your journal said is true, Emily wants to be a Grimm."

"Emily was nearly killed by the Master and her goons. After she remembers what happened, she'll never accept. I mean, I didn't." Sabrina said,"Basil, you know how I was in danger nearly every day of my life before, and I was only 12 years old when I had to save the world. Yet I had to realize that I was a Grimm, and it was in my blood. And that's something you can't run from. Even you couldn't."

"I don't want Bella getting involved in this, and I'm going to tell her that she's not allowed." Sabrina looked at him with frustration."Basil, she has a choice. You have to ask her, and you have to respect her choice." Bella stepped out from her hiding place which was a pot, and said,"Sabrina, I found a red glove under the bed. I think the kidnapper has small dainty hands, we need to dig through the family journals."

Sabrina smiled and nodded."We can go right now, after Basil asks you something, Bella." Bella turned to him, and he said,"Bella, sweetie. Now, how would you like to go on a vacation after we find Emily?" Bella knew where he was going with this, and said,"I don't want to leave Ferryport Landing, Dad. Especially Sabrina, Daphne, and Puck, they're my family. I know you want me to not be a Grimm, but I need to take this responsibility, it's my destiny. Now, can I please at least help solve this mystery and then discuss this?"

Basil stormed off and Sabrina said,"Yes, you can. Basil is like my father, Henry Grimm. Stubborn and always wanting to leave, but he'll accept it eventually. Now, about that red glove, we should go to the house to find out more."

"Find anything yet?" Bella closed Spaulding Grimm's journal, and said,"Nope. For some reason, they don't tend to pay attention to Everafters' hands. How am I going to find out who was the kidnapper?" Bella noticed a book describing Snow White, and opened it out of curiosity. In Physical Description, it said, **Hands: small and dainty.** _Okay, now I know this is a joke. How could Snow White be the kidnapper? There must be other Everafters with small dainty hands. Snow wouldn't kidnap her own daughter, or my mom._

Unfortunately, as the days passed, more things seemed to be happening. There were talks of more Everafters disappearing, and mysterious thefts. Pinocchio claimed to have seen a figure with red boots and a black cape dash into the woods. Bella and the rest of the Grimm family couldn't find any good evidence of who was the kidnapper. Just to be safe, Bella had taken a lie detector potion from the Hall of Wonders,**(she took the keys from Sabrina when she wasn't looking)**, and had asked Snow if she had any idea who the kidnapper was. She said,"No, Bella. I wish I did." The potion didn't ring, so it wasn't Snow.

_What could the person want? Maybe a place where we could put a trap for that person, something irresistible, like something powerful, I GOT IT!_ Bella searched the Hall of Wonders for anything powerful, it would help if Mirror was still there, but no luck. Then, she found a door with a plaque that said, **OFF LIMITS! PUCK, THIS MEANS YOU!** Bella's curiosity sparked, and knew that a door off-limits must have something good, especially if it was Puck. Bella got her keys that she snatched from Sabrina and tried different keys to open it.

Finally one of the keys clicked and Bella opened the door. On a pedestal, was a small necklace with a pink amethyst hanging from it. Bella picked it up, and said,"What is this?" Bella was tempted to put it on, but decided to put it in her pocket and find out about it later. She closed the door and locked it with the same key. Bella asked herself,"Let's see, who knows about magical items who would know what this is and who isn't Sabrina?" Bella said,"I KNOW EXACTLY WHO TO GET!"

"So, Uncle Jake, what is it? I know you're not my uncle, but it would feel weird calling you my Great Uncle Jake." Jake stared at the necklace, and set it down on the table. They were at Sacred Grounds with a plate of muffins in front of them. Jake had been waiting for Briar to finish her shift when Bella walked in. She had taken the magic carpet to get there.

"I think it's the long-lost necklace of Princess Ashleyn." Bella asked,"Who?" Jake said,"Almost no one knows about her, but she was the princess in the story The Crystal Ball. She always had it on because her father had given it to her to protect her. It is very powerful, but it wasn't powerful enough to break the enchantment that held her captive.**(made this up, the princess didn't have a necklace but The Crystal Ball is a true story, well a fairy-tale story.)** Sabrina was right to have kept it from Puck, it's dangerous if it's in the wrong hands."

Bella said,"Well, that's the point. I want to set a trap for that kidnapper once and for all. Sabrina doesn't know about this, and she can't. She would probably just say to return it because it's really powerful magic. By the way, what would happen if you were to put it on?" Uncle Jake shrugged,"I don't know, since it has been lost, no one knows. Sabrina might know," Bella said,"Yeah, but I can't ask her."

"How did you get that necklace, anyway? The door must have been locked." Bella said,"I took Sabrina's keys and took it without anyone noticing." Uncle Jake just looked at her, and said,"You remind me so much of Sabrina, well now, how exactly do you tend to set up this trap and allow the kidnapper to find out about it?" Bella said,"I need your help, Uncle Jake."

Bella waited anxiously in a nearby bush with a small light reflecting from her phone. Uncle Jake had spread word that a powerful magic item was hidden in Great Oak. Great Oak was a giant tree and had a hole in it. In there was the necklace that the kidnapper was going to steal soon. Bella desperately wished for the kidnapper to hurry up, she was starving.

She heard a rustle from the bushes across, and crouched down to see who it was. The person kept his face hidden and grabbed the necklace and placed it in his pouch. He had a red glove on one hand, probably because Bella had the other one with her. He turned to leave and ran. Bella ran after her, but then the culprit turned and glanced at Bella. With reflexes faster than a cheetah, the kidnapper sprayed Bella with a magic item, and Bella fell unconscious.

**DA DA DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Can't wait for the next chapter!**


	10. Quick Update

Due to being in mexico, get little time to update. But a recent review said that Bella was acting like a 10 when she's 5. But just a reminder for the readers who don't know, BELLA IS 13 YEARS OLD! THAT'S WHY SHE ACTS LIKE A GROWN UP!


	11. Secrets

Bella woke up to her hands and legs tied together with rope but her mouth wasn't covered, so she shouted,"HEY! ANYONE HERE TO LET ME OUT!" Her shout was answered with silence, so she tried to remember what happened. _Well, I was waiting for that guy to come and get the necklace, then I was chasing him. He saw me, and sprayed something at me, and then everything turned black._Suddenly, she heard footsteps and didn't know what to do. She saw someone with a black cape, and Bella said,"Hey, you're the guy who's been going around the town kidnapping people and magical items. You've got nerve stealing my mom and Apple, Snow White's daughter."

The figure replied,"All is correct, except for one thing. I didn't kidnap Apple, she has been recruited as a member of the Scarlet Hand." Bella said,"Apple wouldn't do that, where is she?" The figure removed his hood, and a face showed. She had porcelain skin, dazzling blue eyes, red lips, and dark black hair. Bella gasped,"YOU'RE APPLE!?" Apple nodded, "Yes, I am Snow White's daughter. And I am the one causing all the thievery and have kidnapped people, like yourself." Bella said,"Then, how did you steal my mom, the door was locked!"

Apple smiled,"It was a snap, Briar Rose always closes her shop at 11:00, and since I can be invisible, I snuck in before she closed the door. If you truly were a detective, you would notice that all my acts happened at night. I saw her put the key in her purse, and I used a magnet to pull it to me. It caused a hole in the bag, and I think Sabrina Grimm was about to show that clue to you, but you were long gone."

"If you did kidnap my mom, how did you get out? Why didn't Briar notice that the key was missing so she could lock the shop?" Apple said,"Mallobarb also had a key in the back room, she had went off to dinner also. I took her's and placed the reverse button in my special magnet and it flew back into Briar's purse. Briar locked the door, and I used my key to get Emily. Then I unlocked the door, and snuck off into the night. I left the key back in Mallobarb's key bag, since there is no difference."

"Where's my mom?" Apple said,"You can see her, once I make the traditional offer, join the Scarlet Hand or die." Bella said,"Is that why you joined?" Apple shouted,"NO! The reason why I joined is because of the overprotectiveness I received being the daughter of Billy Charming and Snow White." Bella replied,"I can see you're not calling them mom and dad." Apple continued,"I always had to be home by 8:00, what kind of teenager has to be home by that hour!? Me, the only teenager who was treated like a child. The only advantage I had was taking Snow White's Bad Apples defense class. It's why she named me Apple."

"Not that your childhood wasn't fascinating, Apple, but how are you 16? I mean, when were you born?" Apple said,"I was born a few days ago, Everafters can choose to grow up quickly, and I wanted to be 16. But I could grow into an adult and they would still treat me like a child. But the Master offered me a job where I would be treated as a member, not a child. I took it, and I've excelled very much." Bella said,"But, Snow White misses you, Apple. She was crying so much, she misses you." Apple seemed to soften for a moment, but shook it off."She should have thought of that before acting like I was a newborn."

"But then, who is the Master?" Apple said,"I don't know who she is, she never gets out from her room, she just gives out orders. And when she wants her identity to be revealed, she will step out." Bella asked,"Then, what is the purpose of the Scarlet Hand?" Apple smirked,"To free us from the barrier. She wants world domination, but my purpose is to just help her so I can be free and prove something to my, parents. That I can do something by myself, and not need their help." Bella said,"Wouldn't it just be smarter to do that here? What does kidnapping and magic items have to do with you?"

"The Master is raising an army to fight the Everafters who have refused to fight our way out the barrier. I have heard a rumor that the Grimms know a way out, so, I don't suppose you know what this way is?" Bella took a deep breath, and said,"No, there isn't a way out." Apple said,"Rumors tend to be true, so how do I know if you're not lying? Now, I have to look at that necklace I got. I think it's beautiful, and I might decide to wear it." Bella said,"WHAT? No one knows what would happen if a person or Everafter would wear it!" Apple said,"Then it's time to figure it out, wait here, oh wait, you have to."

"Never realized that Snow White's daughter could be so annoying. I have to get out of here, but how?" Bella glanced at her bracelet on her wrist, Sabrina had given it to her when she had first become a Grimm. She said it would always help her in desperate times. The bracelet shone, and the ropes on her hands withered. Bella quickly untied the ropes on her feet, and got up. She hid behind a tall box as Apple walked out the door. Bella rushed in after her. It was a long hallway that was completely white, Bella quietly walked behind her, and she spotted a door that said EXIT. Bella opened it, and saw forest in front of her.

Bella ran as fast as she could, quietly regretting that she had left a powerful magic item in the hands of Apple. Bella kept running, hoping that Apple wouldn't be able to find her. She stopped for a moment of air, and heard a whooshing sound. Bella looked, and was suddenly picked up by, SABRINA! Bella hugged her, and said,"SABRINA! Man, I'm glad you're here." Sabrina hugged her back, and broke away to say,"You're grounded, Bella. Seriously, stealing my keys to take a necklace from the Hall of Wonders, setting a trap for a dangerous thief who could have killed you, you are acting like,"

"Sabrina Grimm? The Queen of Sneaks?" Sabrina nodded,"Yes, and I also got grounded for acting like a sneak. Since your mom and dad aren't here, I have permission to ground you. Now, what do you have to say for yourself?" Bella grimaced,"Sabrina, I found out things after I was captured. We have to round up the Everafters, especially Snow White."  
"Why Snow White?" Bella said,"Apple is a member of the Scarlet Hand."

Sabrina had to round up the Everafters saying it was urgent, because Bella Grimm had important information about the Scarlet Hand. Before Sabrina could pull up her cellphone to call Puck, Bella said,"Sabrina, the necklace that belonged to Princess Ashleyn? I left it there, and Apple said she was going to put it on. What happens if an Everafter puts on a necklace that powerful?" Sabrina gasped,"We have to get home,"

Bella asked,"Why? What?" Sabrina said,"That necklace is powerful enough to give Apple powers that could put people in danger. I don't know how much powers or what they are will give to her, but it could be anything. And that means that the Scarlet Hand is powerful enough to defeat us."


	12. Prophecy

All of the Everafters had been gathered by Sabrina with the special sign over the Blue Plate Special Diner that would flash purple when the Everafters had to gather at the Grimm House. They were all sitting down in the living room, chatting with one another about current events and even more about what Apple had done around Ferryport Landing. Bella was in Mirror's old room, feeling glum. She knew she was going to have to tell them about Apple, but it hurt her knowing Snow White was going to be heartbroken. Bella glanced at the magic mirror, wishing that there was someone to talk to. All of a sudden, Katie appeared.

Bella gasped, "Katie?" Katie replied, "Oh, hi Bella. I got this feeling that you needed someone to talk to, so I came here. I couldn't get out of my room, but then a magical force opened it for me, and carried me to here. This must be where Mirror used to be to talk to people outside." Bella said, "This is crazy, a magical force? That's weird." Katie shrugged,"Oh well, I get to walk more, so Bella? What do you want to talk about?"

"How I have to tell all of the Everafters about Apple and the Scarlet Hand. How I'm going to break Snow White's heart. I wish I didn't have to do anything, but I'm the one who was captured and listen to Apple talk about everything. Katie, I wish-"Katie glanced at Bella, and asked, "Bella? What do you wish?" Bella was about to say something, when Sabrina walked in. She closed the door, and said, "Bella, everyone's here. It's time." Bella stood up and looked at the mirror. Katie had disappeared, and now she saw her reflection. Daphne had insisted on doing her hair for the meeting, and her hair was very smooth. Bella took a deep breath, "I'm ready, Daphne did a good job."

Sabrina smiled."Yes, she loved doing my hair when I was 12. Now, remember Bella, just tell everyone the facts. Don't resist or keep anything to yourself, including Apple." Bella said, "I wish I didn't have to tell them, Sabrina. It will just reveal that we aren't living in a peaceful past like we did after you and Daphne saved the world. That the Scarlet Hand is stronger than before, and we don't stand a chance." Sabrina said, "Bella, I know this must be hard for you, but this is something you have to do. Hopefully this will cheer you up, Basil's here to see you mess up. He thinks that you won't be able to do it. It's up to you to prove him wrong." Bella walked out the door and faced all of the Everafters waiting.

She found a podium and searched throughout the Everafters and saw Snow White talking with Charming and Bella could see that she was struggling not to cry. Bella cleared her throat, and said, "Attention, everyone." Bella's voice was really loud, and Puck smiled and said, "This is my doing." Bella shrugged, and said, "Earlier today I was captured by one of the members of the Scarlet Hand." The crowd was silent as they listened to Bella. "I set a trap in trying to figure out who was this powerful member, when the Everafter in question was," Bella made the name come out, "Apple Charming." Everyone gasped, but none more so than Snow White and Charming. "What?!That can't be, the note said **don't bother wasting time looking for Apple. She will never see you again.** It sounded like she was kidnapped." Bella said, "Unfortunately, it means that Apple intended for you never to look for her again, because she never wanted to see you again. Apple told me she wanted to join so she could prove something to you and Charming."

Snow White buried her head on Charming's chest. Bella didn't want to say anything else, but looked at Basil with his face that had no emotion. She said, "The Master is raising an army to fight their way out of the barrier, and they are going to use the magical items that Apple stole from the Everafters and has also kidnapped new recruits. They also have my mom, but I couldn't get any information on her." Basil was struggling not to cry, and so were the rest of the Grimms. Bella said, "Apple has the necklace from Princess Ashleyn which is really powerful, the Master's identity is still a mystery, and the Scarlet Hand still has no clue about how to get out of the barrier. Good night." Bella looked at all their faces, and mostly she saw faces of grief, terror, and shocked faces. They all were panicking, and started screaming. Sabrina, Daphne, and Puck tried to calm them down, while their efforts were useless. Bella was sad, and then ran towards the mirror. Katie was gone, but Bella walked in the mirror.

Bella saw Katie staring at the walls, and then she saw Bella. "Oh mercy me! Bella, what are you doing here?" Bella just grabbed Katie's hand and led her to the elevator. Bella pushed the button to go to the Room of Reflections, and said to Katie, "Katie, I have to ask the mirrors for a vision. We need help if we ever want to defeat the Scarlet Hand. They're our only hope." Katie looked at her strangely, "And how exactly did you know the mirrors can give prophecies, Bella?" Bella quickly just blurted out, "I read Sabrina's journal, now we got to get there." The bell dinged, and Bella rushed to the Room of Reflections.

Bella looked at all the mirrors, and closed her eyes. "Mirrors, I need all of you to come here." All of the mirrors shimmered, and all types of faces appeared. She said, "Mirrors, I need a prophecy. Mirrors, mirrors, please tell me how to defeat the Scarlet Hand." Katie whispered, "Don't you have to make it rhyme?" The Mirrors answered, "THERE IS ONLY ONE PERSON WHO CAN DEFEAT THE SCARLET HAND, HALF MORTAL AND HALF EVERAFTER. HER NAME IS BELLA GRIMM." Bella and Katie gasped, Katie said," But Bella is a child!" Bella turned and said, "Hey, I am a teenager."

"BELLA HAS STRENGTH INSIDE HERSELF. SHE IS PURE OF HEART AND PURE OF MIND. HER QUALITIES SHOWS US THAT NO ONE ELSE CAN HAVE THE ABILITY OF DEFEATING THE SCARLET HAND. IF ANYONE ELSE TRIES, THE SCARLET HAND WILL PREVAIL AND DOROTHY WILL SUCCEED AS THE RULER OF THIS WORLD. YOU HAVE TO HURRY, BELLA. YOU MUST GET THE NECKLACE OF PRINCESS ASHLEYN, ONLY WITH THAT MAY YOU PREVAIL." Bella said, "Wait, you just told me who the master is? It's Dorothy, from the Wizard of Oz. And how am I supposed to get that necklace? Apple has it!" The mirrors said, "OOPS. WE SHOULD STOP TALKING NOW OR ELSE WE WILL REVEAL ANYTHING ELSE." A Hawaiian man stood out and said, "YEAH, LIKE THAT SHE SHOULD FIND HER SISTER BEFORE FACING APPLE." All the mirrors shouted, "HARRY!" Harry said, "OOPS."

The images vanished, and Bella turned to Katie. She was just as shocked as Bella was. Katie said, "I think we have a lot to tell to Sabrina." Bella said, "Yeah, we do."


End file.
